Consumers today use many types of payment cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, prepaid gift cards) and other payment objects (e.g., a smart phone with a digital wallet) to make purchases. Consumers may carry multiple payment cards or other payment objects for a variety of reasons, however, some consumers find carrying such an array of payment options inconvenient and burdensome. For example, all these multiple payment cards may add to an overstuffed wallet or purse making it difficult to find a particular payment card. Consequently, the consumer may pick the first payment card that he finds to pay for a purchase, which in retrospect may not be the best choice for the transaction. For example, the consumer, while later rummaging through the consumer's overstuffed wallet or purse, may find a pre-paid gift card or a different credit card associated with a frequent flyer program, that the consumer would have preferred to use.